


White Wedding

by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Christmas Music, Dumbledore Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Voldemort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Music, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Shounen-ai, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost/pseuds/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost
Summary: It's another Christmas gathering at Malfoy Manor, and Draco has a gift for his beloved Harry that will take them into the next chapter of their lives together. He will give all his heart can give, and more.





	1. Chapter 1

[I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good]

It was Christmas morning and Malfoy Manor was blanketed in pure white snow shining in the morning sun creating a beautiful sight thoroughly enjoyed by Lucius, his wife Narcissa, her cousin Sirius, and his husband Remus while twin children played on the floor at their feet. The boy, Teddy Remus Regulus, was the oldest with, at the moment, poinsettia red hair and holly green eyes, whilst his younger sister, Pandora Bellatrix Hope, had black hair in pigtails draped over her shoulders, and amber eyes; both were seven, birthed by Remus and sired by Sirius the summer after the events of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry.

The incident in which Sirius should have died at the hand of his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange...

The female Death Eater had only said half of the Unforgivable before she stopped herself and dropped her wand having been stopped by a childhood memory, but when another Death Eater aimed the Killing Curse at him she took it for him. Having seen the event Lucius felt torn about what to do next and so he left when the others weren't paying attention to tell Narcissa who was devastated; her sister may have been insane but she still loved her very much, and so decided to side with Dumbledore and the Light making Lucius and Draco go with her out of fear of losing them as well. Needless to say things were better for them with the rest of the Wizarding world none the wiser to their original allegiance when came time for the end of the war. Even with the trial of the Death Eaters and the risk of Lucius and Severus Snape going to Azkaban for their association with Voldemort; Dumbledore and Harry spoke for them supporting their positions as spies.

Life was peaceful for everyone, especially for Draco who had now been dating the Boy Who Lived Twice since the end of their fourth year, after Dumbledore's speech about Cedric Diggory.

It was a shock to everyone, especially to Draco and Harry themselves seeing as they had spent the better part of four years hating each other. They say there is a dine line between Love and Hate, though how fine depends on those who cross it; for Gryffindor's Golden Boy and Slytherin's Ice Prince it was very thin as they discovered before the first task in the Tournament, in Harry's case. He felt hurt that Draco was betting against his survival and half hoped that he would die in whatever the first task would be; for Draco it was during the first task that he realized he loved Harry and seeing him go up against that Hungarian Horntail terrified the blond. Neither of them had to courage to confess at first though, partially because they feared the other would reject them, and because society expected them to play certain rolls as rivals and whatnot. But then with Cedric's death came Draco's change in role of Harry's life; he said bullocks to it all and kissed the Golden Boy like his life depended on it right in front of everyone in the courtyards as they were saying goodbye to the visiting students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Harry's reaction? He threatened to hex Draco's balls off into the next century if he didn't write.

So here they all were, eight years later making ready to enjoy another family Christmas. Harry and Draco had arrived at the manor a week ago to assist with the decorating of the Christmas tree and the ballroom for the party that would take place later that afternoon; Sirius and Remus arrived with their twins a couple days ago.

Draco, meanwhile, was making his way up to his old room that he was sharing with his lover for the duration of their stay with a tray loaded with two bowls of fruit salad, blueberry Belgian waffles, a heavily loaded omelet with cheese, bell peppers, mushrooms, avocado, and ham, and a mug of coffee for Draco and a mug of hot chocolate with marsh mellows for Harry. Believe it or not Draco made it all himself; it was a hidden talent discovered by Harry during their years living together, which was actually fun to see since Harry taught him to cook the muggle way. As was introducing the proud pureblood heir to other ways of the muggle lifestyle. Lucius fainted when he found out, and Narcissa got a great laugh out of the scene of her floored husband when it brought her out of her shock.

Entering his room he smiled at the sight he was greeted with.

Harry still lay on their bed asleep with a content smile playing on his lips. The blankets were pulled to his shoulders showing little of the bare skin bathed in the sunlight showing through the frosted window in the winter morning and shining on his grown out jet-black hair that lay spread over his shoulder and pillow making him look ethereal; of course it could be the afterglow of their previous passion-filled night adding to that.

Draco carefully made his way over to the bedside and set the tray on the nightstand then went to perk up the fire on the hearth while grabbing his lover's dressing gown so he wouldn't be so cold once woken up; he noticed a house elf came in while he was gone and collected their clothes from the previous day from the floor already and had chosen their outfits for later. Excellent, two less things to worry about. He went back over to the bed and sat down gently and leaned over to the brunet.

"Time to wake up darling." He said softly as he rubbed the other's arm.

Slowly Harry's eyelids fluttered open revealing the ever so captivating emerald orbs he inherited from his mother making Draco smile lovingly. He yawned stretching his arms over his head only to shiver as the blankets fell exposing his chest to the still cold air in the room to which the blond chuckled softly as he draped the house robe over the smaller body; Harry smiled gratefully as he sat up to pull it on. Once he tied it closed he turned to the nightstand on his side and got his thin wire framed glasses; Draco had said his old ones didn't flatter his features and gave him the choice of new glasses, or getting his vision fixed entirely so that he didn't need glasses or contacts period. Since he was more comfortable with glasses he opted for new ones, these having smooth oval shaped lenses that did more to, as Draco put it, enhance his enchanting eyes.

"Good morning Draco." He said pecking pale lips.

"And to you too. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

Draco retrieved the tray and set it between them then proceeded to charm it not to spill with their movements on the mattress, "Thought you'd like breakfast in bed this morning."

Harry smiled brightly as he looked over their spread, "It looks wonderful. Who made it?"

"I did, of course." The blond said smugly.

"No house elf help?"

"Only to get the dishes."

Harry gave him a slow, chaste kiss, "Thank you Dragon."

"You're welcome Phoenix."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now finished with breakfast Draco was making his way to the sun room his family was relaxing in while Harry showered and dressed; he had called a house elf to collect the tray of dishes once they'd finished.

The sun room was a warm and inviting. The walls were done with white wallpaper with charmed ivy and flower designs in sapphire blue growing slowly over the expanse, the furniture was white leather; a sectional and a love seat in the center with a marble top coffee table on silver legs covered in a Victorian blue lace table cloth. To the right of the sun room entrance was a white marble fireplace, lit, and two recliners with a smaller copy of the coffee table between them, and on the left wall was a waist-high liquor cabinet of white marble with glass doors displaying the multitudes of wine, scotch, firewhiskey, bourbon, brandy, champagne, vodka, and a refrigerated section for butterbeer and sparkling water. Following the white carpet covered floor to the other wall was a two step incline that led to the glass wall with French door leading to the gardens currently covered in snow, and the ceiling was bewitched to show falling snow like Hogwarts.

Sirius and Remus were occupying the love seat watching Teddy and Pandora as Draco came in and joined his parents on the sectional.

"Good morning everyone. Happy Christmas." He greeted.

"Happy Christmas Dragon." Narcissa smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Happy Christmas Draco!" the twins cheered going to hug their older cousin.

"And where is Harry? He isn't still asleep is he? If so then the children will go wake him rather rudely." Lucius said as he sipped his tea with amusement gleaming in his eyes. He had been a victim of the twin's rowdy wake-up call and was itching to see someone else be victimized.

Draco chuckled, "No need, he's getting ready. We just finished breakfast."

Teddy and Pandora pouted at the missed opportunity as Remus chuckled.

"Then perhaps we should go wait for Bambi in the den? Those two have been impatient in waiting to open their gifts all morning."

The Malfoy heir laughed softly at Remus' nickname for his lover; it came from a muggle made movie based on a book, first given by his mother Lily. Sirius took to calling his godson Prongslet, saying Bambi was too cutsie; both names came from James' animagus form. Draco preferred to call him Phoenix.

"Son, are you prepared for tonight?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Father. Nervous, but ready." He gave his family patriarch a weak smile.

Sirius chuckled, "Now you know how your father and I felt when we were in your shoes. But I know Harry well, and I can assure you he will not reject you."

"I agree." Narcissa nodded as she stood "Come along. We only have so much time before tonight, and the little ones are anxious."

The others stood and followed her sun room towards the den where the gifts awaited meeting Harry along the way. The twins hugged his legs clinging to him as Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa gave him hugs and Lucius gave him a fatherly pat on the back.

The den they relocated to was just as inviting as the sun room, the only difference being the color scheme being darker. The walls had deep red wallpaper with dark gold pinstripes spaced along the walls with a charcoal black carpet, on the left wall was a cherry wood desk complete with a black leather chair, a red cushion chair and sofa facing each other on either side of the fireplace, and on the wall across from where the desk sat was a bay window Narcissa loved to sit at and look outside over a courtyard with a grand fountain in the center, and albino peacocks strutting about in warmer weather. In the corner next to the window was the Christmas tree masterfully decorated with charmed candles, silver tinsel, a varying array of ornaments, and a gold star on the top, fake snow covering the branches and many beautifully wrapped gifts surrounding the base.

Lucius took the chair letting his wife sit on his lap, Sirius, Remus and Draco took the sofa, Harry sat by his lover's legs resting his head against the blond's knee, and the twins sat right in the middle of the floor between everyone. The Malfoy patriarch waved a hand at the gifts and they distributed themselves among the receivers; Teddy and Pandora tore into their gifts with vigor squealing at the toy brooms, dolls, figurines, and charmed stuffed toys they received but had to be kept away from the homemade fudge Molly had sent everyone much to their disappointment. Harry had been a bit confused when he found no gift from Draco in his pile and gave him a questioning look to which the blond had smiled and promised that he would get it later at the party that evening; he wanted everyone to see his reaction to it, was the claim. When the brunet accepted the explanation and turned back to his godchildren Draco discreetly cast a glance up in the direction of their room where said gift was waiting, and he smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the clock tolled six in the evening the guests began to arrive, first being the Weasley's and their significant others.

Ron and Hermione, having been together since near the end of seventh year, took the sight of their friend's relationship in different forms of shock. Hermione, being the ever observant and bright witch she was, knew the rivals would get together but had been surprised that it was Draco who took the initiative to make the first move in an un-Malfoy, and un-Slytherin fashion. Ron stared wide-eyed and jaw dropped for all of five seconds then proceeded to faint, which cause Fleur and the rest of the Beuaxbatons students to laugh boisterously, followed by Durmstrang. When Ron came to a few minutes later he threatened to have Fred and George create a prank product that would permanently make his hair Weasley red making the blond's pale complexion green at the thought of what he'd look like. Molly and Arthur were shocked as well, Arthur more miffed at first that because Harry was practically his son in all but blood he would likely see Lucius Malfoy more than he cared to; Molly just couldn't bring herself to oppose their relationship despite hoping Harry would gain interest in and marry Ginny. But he had already suffered so much and seeing Harry happy with Draco made her heart sing with motherly pride. Ron was working as a co-manager for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for extra money while doing his Auror training, and Hermione was flying through the ranks in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures, and they were three years into an engagement.

Ginny had sulked at first when Draco and Harry got together, but hanging around the Slytherin's group of friends had put her in the center of attention for one Pansy Parkinson. After a year of subtle flirtatious touches, comments, and looks, and an inner civil war on the female redhead's part, the two began dating; Ron fainted again while Harry and Draco wondered if they started a trend. Molly didn't worry at all about her only daughter, saying she was still getting grandchildren either way; Arthur had fainted. Hey, Ron got it from somewhere. Ginny was now Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies while Pansy was running a fashion business with Daphne Greengrass, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil, which was a satisfying slap in the face to her family after she was disowned for falling in love with a girl.

Bill was married to Fleur and still working as a Cruse Breaker for Gringotts; he didn't mind Harry's relationship with Draco when he got word of it. It was that trait of open minded-ness that attracted the quarter-Veela woman to him when they dated as she found Harry and Draco adorable as a couple. She worked part-time at Gringotts when she wasn't giving dance lessons; they had a three-year-old daughter name Victoire, and another child on the way.

Charlie had managed to come to the party this year much to the joy of his family since he could rarely leave Romania for visits. He wanted to introduce his new boyfriend whom he met at the sanctuary, Velkan Dalca; he had auburn hair and brown eyes. Molly welcomed the young man into the family with open arms happy that her second oldest finally started having a relationship; she feared he would end up just being married to his work.

Fred and George actually had a bet when it came to Harry and Draco becoming a couple, typical Weasley twins. Fred got with Angelina Johnson, former Gryffindor Quidditch captain; George surprised the entire Wizarding world by ending up with Viktor Krum, and yes Ron fainted again while Ginny commented on it being ironic that he played a part in teasing the youngest Weasley son about being in love with the Bulgarian Seeker when he told his family. The root of their relationship traced back to Bill and Fleurs' wedding where Viktor approached him with the intentions to speak about the joke shop the twins owned; in keeping in contact with Harry and Fleur he heard of it and was fascinated, yet their conversation took a turn and became flirtatious. The rest became history. Fred and George still ran their shop while Viktor still played Quidditch.

Percy was still on shaky terms with his family, but the ties were still on the mend. He had come with his fianceé Audry. He decided not to say anything about Harry, Charlie, and Ginny's relationships feeling he had no right to make any judgement good or bad. He worked as a Court Scribe at the Ministry.

Next came the friends, starting with Neville and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Neville was shocked having thought Harry fancied Cho Chang because of the attention he gave her; Luna, a Ravenclaw who seemed to constantly be daydreaming and spouting off about creatures that likely didn't exist, said she knew it was to happen since the moment she saw them interact for the first time. She knew more than people gave her credit for, and that feat proved useful in the Second War. Neville was in Auror training with Ron, though debating if he should become a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts instead, and Luna was a Wizarding Naturalist.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas came next. Those two took to Harry and Draco's relationship negatively, they harassed them every chance they had for months at the cost of facing Ginny's Bat Bogey hex. Finally Harry snapped at them about being immature, prejudice hypocrites; the last comment due to the two friends being seen by Ron and Harry making out in the Quidditch locker room after a game in fifth year when Dean replaced Katie Bell as Chaser after she had touched a cursed necklace in her DADA class. But what made them finally turn their attitudes around was when Seamus harnessed his accidental talent of creating explosions into an intentional use against the interhouse couple; Draco saw it coming and pushed Harry away and took the full blast. They still didn't know if it was Harry or Professor Snape who was more enraged to the day. Seamus and Dean had to admit Draco's willingness to protect Harry at the risk of his own life admirable, and so apologized. Seamus made his pyrotechnic skill into a career with the Weasley twins making extravagantly unmatched fireworks for many different events, Dean managed to catch the attention of Puddlemere United and was a reserve Chaser meanwhile doing art pieces on the side.

Nearing the end of the guest list were Draco's friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Blaise was accepting of Harry and Draco's relationship, even joked about snatching the brunet up when he became single again. Theo, however, became livid simply because Harry was a Gryffindor, and refused to associate with Draco for months; Draco tried his best to appear indifferent and hide the hurt at not having the support of one of his most valued friends. Harry, being who he was, didn't like seeing his boyfriend saddened and decided to talk to the rabbity Slytherin, and the truth came out after enough pressing: Theo had feelings for Draco. This of course had to be made known to the blond and the others, apologies had ensued, and Blaise decided a visit to Hogsmede the next designated weekend would be the best remedy. The next Hogsmede weekend after that event was actually close to the Christmas holiday and the villagers thought it would be nice to have randomly appearing sprigs of mistletoe, which Blaise and Theo got caught under. That kiss aroused so many questions in them that were answered when they tried dating, and here they were now, happy. They worked with Draco in a new Department in the Minisrty, the Department of Child Protection.

Last to arrive were Severus Snape and Tom Riddle, formerly Lord Voldemort.

Yes it was a surprise to have one of the most evil Dark wizards at a Christmas party as a friend, but an explanation is to come. It was during sixth year when Voldemort used his connection with Harry to do something that caused him to rethink everything he wanted to do. It started with an old potions book that belonged to Severus when he was in school; Harry had to use it. There was an unknown spell written in the margins with a note by it, "For enemies." Of course the Dark Lord thought it would be just delicious to make the Boy Who Lived use it on his precious Draco, and he took delight at seeing Harry slash the blond open with the spell, until he heard the screams. Screams of agony, of a shattered heart, cried pleas of forgiveness, desperate calls for help, the sounds of the suffering of Harry Potter, yet they were not music to Voldemort's ears. They were like stones to a stain glass window to his being, and painfully reminiscent to a past incident of his life when he was in Harry's place and one of the only friends he had was in Draco's, except there was no way for their life to be saved with a counter curse or a potion.

Voldemort went quiet after that day as he pondered on an old part of himself he'd thought he'd buried years ago as all his pain, anger, and hatred festered and boiled to evil. In the time he took for himself he visited the birthplace of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, and found a journal of his last days after he left Hogwarts. One entry in particular seemed to put everything into place for him; Salazar had written that he regretted letting his pride, anger, and prejudices end his friendship with Rowena and Helga, and his relationship with his lover Godric. That being said, Voldemort decided to go to Harry and Dumbledore, and ask for death. Harry, by this point, had learned that somewhere down his father's bloodline he and Voldemort were distant cousins and so proposed a new start for the Dark Lord. After much research a ritual was found; by using it the Prophecy of the Dark Lord's death would be fulfilled but Tom Riddle would remain. They gathered the remaining Horcuxes to piece Tom's soul back together and used the ritual to destroy all of his pain, his rage, his hatred, and leave only the feeling of being washed clean with the question of what to do next.

He stayed with Severus and got to know Harry, underwent intense rehabilitation by order of the Minister of Magic but it was all done happily if it meant he could have the life he truly craved in his heart of hearts. He soon was hired on as Hogwart's new DADA professor for Seventh Years along with Remus teaching Frist through Third, and Sirius teaching Fourth through Sixth, and he was brilliant at it; having personal experience helped. And in being in constant companionship with Severus he found another reason to appreciate the Wizarding World for what it was, except he still worried about children like him and Harry. Which brought on the creation of the Department of Child Protection, to take abandoned/abused Muggleborns and Half-bloods and place them in wizard families willing to take them in, along with all the functions of the Muggle child protective services as well; it was a successful system.

After warm, friendly hugs, kisses, and handshakes the celebration commenced!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry did you hurt your leg?" Hermione asked her friend as he made his way to her and the other girls.

They were in one of the manor's ballrooms, a smaller one that was only used for familial functions as opposed to the bigger ones used for politically social gatherings. This one was was done with plain white walls and marble Greek style columns jutting out from the corners; with the room's all white base came an enchantment that would overtake the room like paint on a canvas decorating the plain expanse in accordance to the party's theme. Being Christmas the walls became scenes of snowbanks bathed in moonlight with spaced out Christmas trees decorated with silver, gold, red, and green with shining stars on top. Reindeer fauns were running around with elves while Santa flew threw the night being chased by the present children who laughed in delight. Green tinsel coiled with red ribbon edged with gold hung along the walls with a wreath connecting the ends over the French bay doors that led to the garden, and the ceiling was also enchanted to have falling snow.

"Why do you ask 'Mione?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, you're limping slightly." She answered making Harry blush.

Pansy snickered, "So it's a good kind of hurt."

"Good kind of hurt?" Angelina blinked then looked at Ginny confused when she began giggling.

"Our dear snake couldn't keep his hands off his beloved lion, could he?"

When the other girls caught on the giggled like mad with light blushes making Harry feel more embarrassed. Why did he let Draco take him in the shower despite still recovering from last night...?

"Not funny..."

Fleur was the first to calm down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Forgive us 'Arry, but we cannot resist teasing sometimes."

Luna nodded in agreement, "No harm meant. Besides, light teasing among friends is a sign of a strong bond between them. Like how you tease Ron about how maybe he should be the one to wear the wedding dress because of how much he complains about the plans."

That caused the whole group to laugh, because it was true. In the midst of wedding planning Ron complained more than a Bridezilla, and so was teased by his friends and brothers that he should wear the gown and Hermione wear the dress robes. His face turned redder than Gryffindor's banner every time!

"And what's so funny around here?" Draco asked coming up behind his lover and wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders.

"We were talking about putting Ron in a wedding gown again is all." Pansy giggled.

The blond male chuckled, "When you manage to, get a picture of it."

"Draco!" Harry used a scolding tone of voice despite his amused grin.

"Can't deny what's funny love. Now come, it's time to dance. If you will excuse us ladies." Draco took Harry's hand and brought him to the center floor where other guest were starting to dance as well.

Draco made it a point to teach Harry to dance having witnessed what a mess he was at it at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament; it took a month just for Harry to stop stepping on the blond's feet. But now Harry could dance as if he had been taught from childhood as Draco had been. High class Pureblood upbringing and all that, yadda, yadda, yadda.

The first song was "the Christmas Song", a slow paced song, as was "First Noel", and "One Wish for Christmas". Harry and Draco took a break after the last one and while Harry was talking to Tom, Draco checked his pocket to make sure it was still there, which it was thank Merlin or this night would be screwed. He looked over to Hermione and nodded discretely when their eyes met; she nodded back and went over to the music set-up putting in a CD by a Muggle male group once the last song was done.

Draco went over to Harry and took his hand excusing them to lead him back onto the dance floor as "This Gift" by 98° began to play and the brunet smiled as he heard the lyrics. The rest of the guests watched them with warm smiles on their faces, all of them aware of Draco's plan; the women were tearing up and the children just danced off to the side trying to imitate the couple.

Draco paused as the song reached it's bridge, "There's a reason I wanted us to dance to this song."

"And that reason is?" Harry asked, the loving smile on his face never leaving.

The blond took a breath to steel his nerves, "I really don't deserve you, but I have you anyway so I'm not letting you go. I didn't see at first back when we first met how bright you made my life, how happy it made me just to see you everyday, until that stupid tournament. It was that realization that compelled me to act like a Gryffindor and kiss you that day, and I don't regret a bit of it at all because you're here with me now. You make me whole, and I want to stay whole. I love you Harry James Potter." He knelt to one knee and pulled a green velvet ring box from his pocket "Will you marry me?"

Harry covered his mouth with a gasp as he looked at the ring; it was a thin white gold band with a circle setting of rubies surrounding an emerald with five small diamonds on either side. But the beauty of the ring was nothing compared to the pure love radiating from Draco's eyes that he saw when he looked at his lover.

"Draco... I... Yes. Yes!" he manged to get out before his throat completely closed in on itself as he began to cry with joy and launched himself into Draco's arms sending them to the floor.

Cheers and applause echoed throughout the room as they sat up again so Draco could put Harry's ring on his finger. The brunet only looked at it again for a brief moment then hugged his fiancé fiercely; he was going to marry the love of his life!

"I couldn't hope for a better present. I love you Draco, thank you."

"No darling, thank you." Draco smiled brighter then ever as he kissed the other with all the love he had and more.


	2. Chapter 2

The entirety of the Wizarding world was in an uproar of excitement! It was six months ago that the _Daily Prophet_ , _Quibbler_ , and _Witch Weekly_ got the exclusive on the Christmas engagement of Harry James Potter and his nemesis-turned-boyfriend Draco Lucius Malfoy, and now representatives from all three were waiting anxiously to witness what was hoped to be the wedding to rival all weddings. It helped that they were all invited as they were friends with the "bride" and groom; for the Prophet Colin and Dennis Creevey. Colin would get the photos and Dennis would take the notes he'd need for the story; Rita Skeeter wanted to get the story but with her tendencies to write scandalous lies as apposed to the truth she was black balled and the church was warded not to let in the uninvited even if they were in Animagus form. Xenophilus Lovegood of course came for the Quibbler as he owned it, and for Witch Weekly was Alicia Spinnet; she mainly wrote articles about the glamorous side of female athletes but was given the task of getting everything on the wedding once it was found out she was invited. This was the event everyone had been waiting for and the guest list was huge!

Aside from the guests at the Christmas party the engagement occurred at, there was Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, Lee Jordan, Gabrielle Delacour, Katie Bell, all the students who joined Dumbledore's Army in 1995, the professors and staff of Hogwarts (Hargrid kept trying not to cry), Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and her parents, Rabastan and Rodolphlus Lestrange, Aberforth Dumbledore, former Hogwarts students who'd know the couple since their first year, like Oliver Wood, and even Harry's cousin Dudley and Aunt Petunia! Hey, the end of the war changed a lot of people; thank goodness it was for the better.

Everyone was happy and excited!

Well... Almost for the moment...

The event was taking place in Godic's Hallow in mid-June at Harry's insistence, a request that was easily given in to considering its significance in his life, and so it was in the graveyard at two graves marked by one headstone that three figures in black stood. Harry with Sirius and Remus on either side of him.

"Would they be proud of me, do you think?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder. The first time he and Remus brought their godson to his parent's grave was summer of his fifth year; they were lucky enough to catch Wormtail at the Ministry incident and get Sirius' name cleared finally, so Harry was put in his custody as Lily and James originally wanted. The first visit Harry came with only them and he had cried as he knelt before the marker tracing the names and dates, his second visit he brought Draco, Ron, and Hermione with him to sort of introduce them. Now he visited again, a black cloak completely hiding his wedding robes, so he could speak to his parents about this new chapter in his life.

"Of course they would Pup. You've grown into a very brave, strong, kind man, and now you're about to be happily married. That's all they ever wanted for you."

Remus gave a small sound of agreement as he rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles; he could never speak when he visited his friend's grave. He didn't really have anyone to really lean on when he attended their funeral since Sirius got sent to Azkaban that infamous Halloween night when he went after Wormtail, and as a result could not vocally express anything without breaking down.

Harry sighed and knelt in front of the headstone, "I really cannot thank you enough for the sacrifice you both made for me that night those years ago, but I wish you could be here for today at least. To give me away, hug the life out of Draco and me as you try not to cry, threaten his life... Tell me you love me... I love you both so much, and I swore when I learned the truth of your deaths that I would make the most of my life. I kept that promise. With the help and support of everyone who stood by me another war was ended with fewer casualties than feared, I have a family who cares for me, a man who loves me, and we're marrying today. I'm a Healer, and soon I will have my own children to raise. They'll definitely know all about you. Please be with me today Mum, Dad..."

He pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his cloak, as did Sirius and Remus, and they conjured flowers, a bouquet of lilies, roses, and orchids. Harry stood and blew a kiss before they left for the church for the wedding, and as they walked Harry smiled swearing he could feel eyes full of love, joy, and pride on his back; he knew his parents were happy for him and pleased at his choice of husband.

_'Yes, Draco is everything I wanted, they wanted for me, and more.'_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco let out a breath as he pulled his outer robe on. He still couldn't believe he would be getting married today, to his precious Phoenix! He expected to wake up and find the last six months to be a dream, that it was that beautiful Christmas day he had planned to propose to the brunet. Hell he expected to learn the past nine years to be a dream his subconscious conjured after he was physically and magically knocked unconscious for kissing Harry! But then his little cousins Teddy and Pandora came running into his room at the inn they were staying at and jumped on him; that proved it wasn't a dream if the sore abs were any indications. Go figure, two eight year olds put a temporary dent in his six pack.

"Oi Draco! You done primping in there?"

Ah, the most honorable Best Man Blaise Zabini. Since their days at Hogwarts the part Italian wizard prodded at Draco's tendencies to spend more time than necessary on his overall appearance. Narcissa must have sent him up.

"Just finished dressing! You can come in Blaise!"

The door opened and his friend entered giving a whistle at Draco's appearance.

The blond's robes were a three piece set of royal blue with a matching tie and a white shirt; Blaise and his other chosen Groomsmen wore similar robes except their outer robes were shorter. His black dragonhide boots were shined to reflective perfection and his hair was fetchingly styled without gel; Harry said it was his best look.

"If I didn't love Theo so much I'd try to elope with you." Blaise said making his friend chuckle.

"I wouldn't let you anyway. I love Harry."

"I know, I know. My offer from school still stands though, the moment he's single I strike."

Draco smirked to him, "As if that would happen. Besides, Theo won't share."

"Curses, foiled again!" Blaise said dramatically.

Draco laughed as he fastened his robe closed, "Well I'm ready. Let's go."

"Ah, ah! Not yet, you need this." Blaise went over to him and pinned a white spider lily to his lapel "Keep to the theme right?"

Draco smiled at the flower; of all the lilies that existed Harry's favorite were spider lilies. Oh in reality he loved all lilies for an obvious reason, but he did play favorites.

"Thanks Blaise." He smiled at his friend.

Blaise squeezed his shoulder, "Glad to stand by you today mate. Now let's go; I know your mum will want to gush over you before the ceremony starts."

Draco nodded and they went to the church's main hall. Looking around he could honestly say that his mother did a spectacular job with the decorating.

The color theme of the wedding was snow white and royal blue, the theme being picked after the Malfoy matriarch saw a gorgeous flower arrangement at a shop in Diagon Alley of white flowers of different types with blue roses. As per wedding tradition the symbolism of the rose was eternal love, and blue roses were a rare bloom in both the Muggle and Wizarding world, so she thought it would be nice to use them as a symbol for their rare, eternal love. Snow white was picked for the purity of the relationship; it wasn't every day one became lucky enough to marry their soulmate their first time around after all. The alter had a white arch with a royal blue sheer curtain draping at the sides with silver torches filled with oil and the burning flames were charmed white, flanking it. From the corners and the mid-points between each corner of the ceiling hung eight braided satin ribbons in the theme colors meeting at the center above the aisle holding a crystal ball about half a size bigger than a Quaffle holding fairy lights to cast a soft glow throughout the room. Under the orb where the ribbons tied was a silver bell that Luna insisted to be included; why though she hadn't explained, but it looked nice so it was allowed. At the outer ends of the pews stood waist-high stands holding pots with arrangements of spider lilies and roses, decorative silver chains with blue and white glass beads hung over the pot lips. Simple, yet beautiful; simple elegance was something to strive for, but not for Narcissa Malfoy neé Black if the room was anything to go by.

"Mother you should have become a wedding planner." Draco smiled as he reached the alter "You have truly out done yourself today."

"I'm glad you approve Dragon." Narcissa smiled as she reached out to straighten invisible wrinkles on his robes.

Draco noticed her eyes tearing up and he pulled her into a warm embrace nodding to himself when she released a shuttered breath and pressed her face to his shoulder.

"My baby boy is getting married..."

Draco's smile became warm as he rubbed her back in soothing circles, "No tears Mother, this is a happy day after all."

She laughed softly pulling back to brush away a stray tear, "It is because I am happy that I have tears to shed. I am so proud of you Draco, you have done and gained more than your father and I could have hoped for you. And a parent's greatest joy is seeing that their children have all they ever wanted for themselves."

"She is right." Lucius said coming over to them and putting an arm around his wife's shoulders "I admit, at first I didn't believe any good would come from your relationship with Harry. I knew one day the Dark Lord would rise again, and when he did you came home telling us you were courting him. I feared you both would be targeted for that, which was why I was adamant that you ended it; I'm glad you defied me because you were, and are more happy than I'd ever seen you in your life."

Draco hugged the man, "Thank you Father. I owe this to you, always telling me if a Malfoy wanted something he did all that would be necessary to obtain it. I owe you everything, both of you."

"Be happy, that's all we ask." Lucius said gripping his son's shoulder.

"And plenty of grandchildren. I want more to spoil!" Narcissa added making the two men in her life laugh jovially.

"Oi, they're ready!" Ron said from the door before rushing to stand with Draco, Blaise, and Theo at the front.

Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek before following Lucius to take their seats as were the other guests who were still standing.

Draco took a breath to calm himself as the beautiful melody of a piano and violin filled the room, and the doors opened allowing in Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. They all wore royal blue dresses with one strap a palm width wide, the skirt flared at the hips and fell in a high-low style to just below the knee and the ankle. Their hair was pulled into high ponytails with decorative spider lily insert combs with three chains of glass blue and white beads, and their jewelry sets were pearl earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. The wardrobe arrangements for the wedding party was all done by Pansy and her business team.

After them came Teddy and Pandora. Teddy's outfit looked like Draco's with out the robe and he'd changed his eyes to royal blue and his hair to a near white shade of blond, and he carried a silk pillow holding the wedding bands; platinum bands with thin gold inlay. Pandora was in a royal blue spaghetti strap dress with white lace lining the shin-length skirt hem, and a white satin shawl on her shoulders tied in a rose knot over her chest, she had the same jewelry as the Maids, and her hair was loose only being held back by a white headband. She scattered flower petals over the floor as she walked with her twin, both smiling at to coos of how adorable they looked.

Finally came the other guest of honor with his godfathers at his sides, and Draco became breathless at the sight of him making a mental note to bow at Pansy's feet for creating the vision coming towards him.

Pansy had taken full solo charge to design and make Harry's bridal robes; when he protested being referred to as the bride it had to be explained to him that the submissive partner in male-male relationships were, according to Wizard society, "brides" without the necessity of wearing a dress. Of that Harry was grateful of at least but still pouted for a while. But his robes came out beautifully; he wore a sleeveless turtleneck tunic with a belt at his waist, that fell to mid-thigh, tight pants and boots with a half-inch heel, the outer robe was an off-shoulder style with double sleeves, the first set hugging his arms comfortably with a triangle cut over the back of his palms and the second set being bell sleeves falling short of his wrists, the top half hugged his torso then flowed around his legs as a gown would, falling barely past his ankles. The whole ensemble was white with the exception of the blue rose pinned to the front of his robes like a broach. His hair fell freely to his shoulder blades in lax curls (Ginny's doing no doubt) with two foremost sections pulled back and tied with a white ribbon resting loosely against the rest of the midnight curtain, and he'd decided to wear contacts today.

Draco was not marrying a wizard, he was marrying a celestial being.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and the officiator of the wedding, smiled as he saw the awed looks Harry and Draco were exchanging with one another as the brunet came closer. He had a great fondness for Harry and admired his skills in DADA, especially after the Department of Mysteries incident; he was disappointed when Harry said he wanted to become a Healer rather than an Auror. He would have been one of the best. When he heard of their engagement he was among the first to give his congratulations, and had felt more privileged than honored to be asked to act as officiator for them. He wished James and Lily were here today...

"Welcome all." He began to speak once Harry, Sirius, and Remus reached the front "Today we celebrate this joyous union between Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Harry James Potter. Who gives this young man away?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius started.

"And Remus John Black, as his godfathers." Remus finished, both smiling.

The silver bell that hung beneath the glass orb rang twice catching everyone's attention and drawing curious murmurs to flow through the room. The only one not confused was Luna, in fact she was smiling brightly.

"So do Lily and James Potter!"

"What do you mean dear?" Molly asked.

Luna pointed at the bell, "That bell only rings when the dead are among the living; they ring it to signal their presence. It acts as a beacon in the spirit world to guide them to us, and it's brought Lily and James to see Harry's wedding."

"Ah, I knew that bell looked familiar." Dumbledore smiled making the sparkle in his eyes shine brighter "It is a rare magical artifact called the Spirit Bell. I am not surprised to know your family is in possession of one Ms. Lovegood."

Harry smiled as tears gathered in his eyes; his parents were here!

Draco took his hand pulling him to his side and brushed a tear away; Sirius and Remus went to take their seats both smiling with stray tears on their faces like many others who were close to the departed couple. Knowing Lily and James were there made today more special.

"Harry and Draco have prepared their own vows for each other written from their hearts, and wish to share them today to express before their friends, their family, and the world that from this day forward they belong to each other body, heart, and soul." Kingsley nodded to Draco "Mr. Malfoy."

The blond looked directly into Harry's eyes, "Harry, since that day we first met in Madame Malkin's shop in Diagon Alley I knew there was something special about you that drew me to you. When I learned exactly who you were I jumped at the chance to befriend you, but I botched it up with my harsh words. Still I wanted to keep your attention on me, so I tormented you for four years; as disgusted as I would feel with myself after every incident I took comfort that you had paid attention to me at all. Then there was that terrible tournament that opened my eyes to what my heart was trying to tell me: I am completely and madly in love with you. So I swear this on my life and my magic, before everyone here and in the world. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, shall forever be committed to only you for the entirety of our lives together, for you are my light in the darkness, my sun after the rain, my moon and starlight at night, my entire world, my very life. And I thank your parents for bringing you into this world, into my world. You are, in my strongest opinion, its most precious jewel."

A barely restrained sob came from Narcissa and a few other women as Draco's vows, coupled with a Wizard's Oath, touched their hearts.

Harry really wanted to kiss his lover at that moment. He knew how much Draco loved him, but the blond's vows completely topped nine years worth of verbal and physical expressions of his feelings.

"Draco, standing here today with you, it's nearly impossible for me to look back on our first years knowing each other to see that pompous prat you used to be. That persona was practically erased when you kissed me that day when we were in school. The first ten years of my life I grew up completely ignorant of who and what I really was, being told I was a worthless freak who would amount to nothing in this world, and I believed it all. When I realized my feelings for you those hurtful beratings and insults became more real. I viewed you as perfect and only wanting the best, yet you chose me. I thought it too good to be true and prepared myself for a humiliating end; I didn't even expect to survive the Second War. But there you were at my side, lighting the shadowed path I had to walk, catching me when I fell, washing away my pain and sadness, loving me through everything even when I tried to push you away when I feared I would only be a danger to your life. I can't even begin to express my gratitude or the love I feel for you. So from this day forward, starting here and now, I will spend the rest of my life trying."

A loud sniffle came from the audience and everyone looked in the direction of Severus and Tom. Both just glared back weakly making it anyone's guess as to whom the sound came from.

Kingsley gestured Teddy forward and the boy came over with the pillow holding it up between his cousin and godfather. Draco picked up one of the rings first and slid it onto Harry's left ring finger, and Harry did the same, both smiling brightly at each other with overflowing love in their eyes.

"And now ladies and gentleman, I am honored to present to you Draco and Harry Malfoy. You may now seal your bond." Kingsely annouced happily.

Draco pulled Harry against him pressing their lips together as the entire room erupted with cheers and applause, and when they pulled away they were swarmed with hugs, kisses, and tearful congratulations.

 _"I am so proud of you sweetheart."_ Harry looked up at the bell upon recognizing his mother's voice echoing in his head, and he smiled.

 _"We trust him to you now. Continue taking care of him son."_ Draco looked confused at the strange man's voice in his head then he saw Harry looking up away from everyone.

He looked up at the bell and realized he heard the voice of his late father-in-law, "I promise..."

"I love you Mum, Dad..." Harry whispered as the bell rang again, only once.

"They have gone." Luna said softly.

Draco pulled Harry to him again kissing him softly, "I'm glad they were here."

"Me too Dragon." Harry smiled at his husband.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had now adjourned to the reception on the edge of town. A tent, much like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, had been set up with a multitude of tables bearing food and drink taking up one side while tables to seat the guests took the others leaving the center open for dancing. Harry and Draco sat close to each other at the head table as they gave extras to their friends for the stories that would be published. Speeches and well wishes were given, and the now married couple obliged to kiss when glasses were tapped.

Hermione stood after everyone had, had time to digest a bit after enjoying the banquet Molly insisted and making for the momentous day, "Now everyone, I think we all agree that it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance. And after a week of looking I have the perfect song for them; it really puts in words what their relationship is like."

Everyone applauded and cheered and Draco stood with Harry and they went to the center of the dance floor. Hermione used wandless magic to activate the music player and the sound of a piano filled their ears followed by a female voice filled with love, as if singing to a lover. Draco put a hand on Harry's waist and began to lead him in a slow dance.

 _Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Draco recognized the song as a ballad, mid-tempo, and he smiled as he thought Hermione had chosen well.

 _Wonder if you ever see me_  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

Harry couldn't help his smile as the words of the beautiful song rang true for both of them; in the time between their realization and when Draco kissed Harry they had many nights of restless sleep wondering if it were possible the other returned their feelings. If not then would their rejection be gentle or harsh? So few questions causing so much fear, ah the vulnerability of a young, fragile heart in love. In that small yet eternal period of questioning and wondering, all they could do was dream of what they could have if they could be together.

 _I just wanna hold you close_  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

"My waiting definitely paid off, my Phoenix." Draco whispered lovingly pressing his forehead to Harry's.

"As did mine." The brunet gave a soft peck to his husband's lips "I thought that because of all the bad blood between us you would never return my feelings. But then when you kissed me like that... I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day."

"I'm glad you didn't. You are so beautiful when you smile."

 _(Corazón)_  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)  
I can't stop dreaming  
(Cómo te necesito)  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too!

Harry laid his head against Draco's shoulder making sure to mind the flowers still pinned to their robes.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
With you tonight  
And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be  
Than here in my room I'll be dreaming  
With you tonight  
(In my sleep) 

The song trailed of softly with a guitar, soft drumbeat, and string instruments giving it a sort of magical quality that rang pleasantly in everyone's ears. Harry and Draco came to a slow stop in their dance and smiled at each other, their eyes filled with overflowing emotions of love and happiness.

"I love you Dragon." Harry said softly.

"I love you too." Draco leaned down and kissed his husband with a chaste passion expressing everything he felt in their nine years together.

And to everyone who stood witness, they could see they would definitely spend the rest of their lives in happiness together, just like they wanted.

[Mischief Managed]


End file.
